Life Couldn't be better
by IamBenson
Summary: Life has many twists and turns. Elliot and Olivia find out that their lives are getting better. E/O. RR. Complete!
1. Starson Crime Scene

A/N: I know it's short, but it sets up the story

* * *

Elliot walked under the crime scene tape, which taped off a section of Central Park. He walked over to a body that was sprawled on top of a pile of leaves. "What have we got?" he asked his partner, that was bent over the victim writing notes.

"Vanessa Starson, age 23, found an hour ago." Olivia started, getting up slowly. "The dress she has on is Chanel, pretty pricey stuff, it wasn't a robbery, her jewelry, cell phone and wallet are all still here."

"Rape?" he asked anticipating the answer. Olivia shifted herself against a tree.

The medical examiner, stood up "Yes, vaginal tears, and fluids, I'll run it for you" She sat back down taking more notes. Elliot and Olivia studied the scene a little further before making it back to the sedan to get to the station to start the investigation.

He unlocked the car and Olivia slid into the passenger side, and Elliot into the drivers side. Before starting the car, he turned to Olivia, "Why are you in a dress at four in the morning?"

"I was on a date, after the date," she paused sighing heavily, "I walked around for about three hours, just thinking" she sat there and looked out the window, no way was she going to look in his eyes right now.

He started the car, and headed towards the station while he continued to talk to Olivia "Thinking about what?"

"Nothing in particular, just the date, this job, my life, you…" She trailed off, and Elliot glanced at her, and saw a tear run down the side of her cheek, reflecting the sudden change of the traffic light in front of them. He slowed 

the car down, and stopped it. Olivia could feel Elliot stare at her and she turned to look at him. He gently wiped the tear off her cheek and sighed. He continued on and pulled into the 16 precinct parking lot.

"Will you please tell me? I am still here for you no matter what happens" She nodded and looked at him again, "Later, ok?"


	2. Rape

A/N: All chapters are small but the story is written so the story should be all up in three days max!, as always read and review

Olivia walked back down the stairs from the crib, after pulling a couple hours of sleep, and changing out of her dress and into a pair of dress slacks and a black sweater. She looked at Elliot as he wiped his eyes, and read a file lying on his desk.

"Did you get any sleep?" He looked up at her as she sat down at her desk. He shook his head, and tried to get the crick out of his neck. "Go get some sleep, I'll do this"

"No, I'm alright, are you?" He asked going back to the subject she didn't want to go to. She put her head in her hands, and Elliot got up and went to her side, and took her hands. "Liv, please your scaring me, please?"

"El," she hesitated but he was relentless, so she continued, "I went on a date, to the show across town, Bobby then took me out to dinner," she shuddered not at all wanting to continue, a tear free-flowed down her cheek, and he caught it, wiping it off, for her to continue. "After dinner, he took me back to his place, so he could call me a cab. We were drunk…more him than me, and he…ra…raped me."

"Liv, why didn't you call me?" he said with a shocked and stern voice.

"I was going too, but I ran from the apartment, forgetting and walked around thinking for three hours"

She started to cry and Elliot pulled her into a supportive hug, as she let out what she had been holding up for a long time. "Did you take a shower?" he asked knowing they had to get this checked. She shook her head in his shoulder and Elliot let her go for a sec to grab their coats, and their keys and held her as they made their way to car.

They walked into Bellevue Medical Center and saw a doctor he trusted. "Ray?" Dr. Ray Michaels turned around and saw Elliot holding Olivia.

"Elliot, Olivia, what is it?" he asked concerned.

"Ray, I need a rape kit done" he said gesturing toward Olivia, Ray nodded in understandment, and took them to a private room. Olivia went behind a screen to change into a hospital gown. Elliot then helped her onto the hospital bed, and took her hand while they waited for the doctor to return with the kit.

When Dr. Michaels came back with the kit, Elliot moved to get up in an attempt to give them some privacy, but Olivia held his hand, "Stay, please"

"Alright", he sat back down and held her hand, while the doctor started, she quivered, and Elliot rubbed her cheek, "It's okay"

"Ok, all done" the doctor said and Olivia sat up slowly, to look in Elliot's eyes. "It's over 

Liv, We'll get him" He gathered her up in his arms pulling her into a big hug.

They returned to the station, and Cragan came out of his office fuming, because they were 'late'. Elliot sat Olivia down and followed Cragan into his office.

"Cap, we are not late. We have actually been here since three, since we got the Starson case" Cragan nodded allowing him to continue, "Olivia and I went to the hospital, Cap, she was raped by her date last night" Cragan stood up slowly at the fact that one of his detectives was raped. "She doesn't want anyone else to know, not even Munch or Fin. You, Dr. Michaels at Bellevue, and myself are the only ones that know."

"Is she alright?" He said looking out the window at Olivia who was fidgeting at her desk.

Elliot nodded his head, "Yeah, she's alright, but extremely shaken."

"The Starson case takes extreme priority, so tell everything to Munch and Fin, and both of you take the day off. She doesn't need to be here after that happened, and you go with her, I don't want her alone."

Elliot nodded and walked out of his office. "Liv, c'mon, we're going home" she got up and he put her coat on for her, and they left, leaving the Starson case on Munch's desk


	3. Bobby

They stopped by Elliot's apartment so that they could get him some clothes and case files, to continue working on. And then went on to Olivia's apartment. The entire ride, was quiet.

They walked through the apartment door, while Elliot closed the door, she walked over to the chair next to the window and sat down looking out the window. When he turned back, he saw her there, and moved to her side.

"Liv?" he started, "Are you okay?"

"Why does this stuff happen to me? What did I do wrong?" Olivia bent her head and started crying again.

"Liv, look at me" she tilted her head toward him. "You did nothing wrong, nothing, okay?"

She nodded and put herself into his arms, he gladly held her, to get her through this. After a few minutes she extracted herself from his embrace "I'm going to sleep"

He nodded and let her go to her room, where he saw her lay down and fall asleep. Elliot sighed, and pulled out his case files in an attempt to finish them. After about an hour, of cases, he stood up and walked to her bedroom door and watched her attempt to sleep. Olivia was extremely restless, and Elliot wished he could calm her.

Suddenly as if something hit her, she sat up quickly. "NO" she yelled.

Elliot rushed to her side, and pulled her to him "It's okay, Liv"

"Elliot" she sobbed into his shoulder and held him longer.

Suddenly there was somebody knocking at the door. "Did you buzz somebody in?"

Elliot shook his head and they both grabbed their guns and headed to the door. Knock

"who is it?" Olivia talked to the door

"It's Bobby, open up." Olivia looked at Elliot and he suddenly became super-cop, than nodded at Olivia to open the door. She gave Elliot her gun before opening it, and Elliot hid behind the door.

"Bobby, what do you want?"

"I want to talk, please" He begged, and Elliot was getting restless

"Right there" She ordered him to stay there. "I'm sorry about last night, please forgive me, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Bobby, you raped me, I told you no several times, and you continued to do it. How could you be sorry for what you did."

"Livia, I didn't mean too, I was drunk, I'm sorry." He grabbed her elbow and she backed off, Elliot then felt it was time to make his presence known to Bobby. He came around Olivia's other side drawing his weapon. "I'd get away from her if I were you"

"What is this? You turned me in, how could you?" Bobby looked at her as if she punched him in the gut.

"Your serious? Bobby you raped me, how can you seriously think i am going to let you get away with it, you raped a police officer."

"So you went to the station and got this brute to be your bodyguard?"

Olivia didn't answer that question, Elliot did. "She doesn't need a bodyguard, however I get a little too overprotective when my best friend is in trouble. And now your in trouble." He put him against the wall, "Liv, get the cuffs"

She went off and got the cuffs out of his duffle on the table, and brought them to him. They cuffed him, and threw him in the car to take him to the station.


	4. Going to Elliot's

Casey Novak walked into the gallery watching Munch and Elliot interrogate Bobby Stubblefield, he was explaining that he didn't mean to do it, and that he was sorry. Olivia walked in behind Casey, and Casey looked at Olivia. "Since he confessed and shows remorse I can only give him ten years." Olivia sighed and nodded.

Casey and Olivia walked in. "Bobby, this ADA Casey Novak."

"Since you seem to have confessed to the rape of Detective Olivia Benson" Olivia shifted and Elliot went to her side, "I am offering you 10 years in prison, if you choose not to take it, you could receive more in court, trust me when I say this is a gift from me to you." Bobby looked at Olivia and Elliot staring at him. He nodded.

Munch stood him up, and cuffed him to take him to the cage, before being transferred to Attica upstate. Cragan, and Novak, left the gallery to give Elliot and Olivia some privacy. "Want me to take you home?" Elliot said breaking the silence.

She shook her head, "No, I don't want to go home"

"Are you going to stay here, in the crib?" he asked lightly, she shrugged her shoulders, and looked out the window. "You can't stay here, it isn't right, stay with me."

She looked at him, surprised, "Seriously?"

"Yeah, why not? I mean, I have a spare room in the apartment, and your apartment is on the way, you could get some things, and stay with me until you feel safe. It's not a problem."

"Sure, thank you" Elliot and Olivia exchanged grins, and he led her out to the main floor of the station to grab her keys, phone and coat, and take her home for the rest of their day off.

They got to Olivia's apartment and took thirty minutes, to pack up the things he had brought over earlier, and things she would need for her stay at his apartment. He drove to his apartment, and Olivia recalled the last time she was there.

Kathy walked out of his apartment, red in the face as if she had been screaming, Olivia pulled up to go over some cases with him for the night. She saw Olivia get out of her car and fumed again, getting in her car and speeding off.

"What was that about?" Olivia asked Elliot when she quietly walked in and saw on the couch defeated.

"Nothing, just custody problems" he put his head in his hands. Olivia put the files, forgotten on the coffee table and sat next to him on the couch trying to help him through what ever happened.

What ever happened next neither of them knew because the next they realized they woke up in each others arms in the morning on the couch. Olivia looked at her watch and realized that her and Elliot were an hour late for 

work. She tried to extract herself from his arms but woke him, in her attempt.

"Elliot, we have to leave, we are already late for work." He smiled and let her go, and they drove to work in her car.

They reached the apartment and Olivia came back to the present. She went into the apartment and up the stairs then down the hall to the spare room next to his, and put her stuff on her bed and sat down. All she was start thinking about the rape, and she left the room and went to the living room, and pulled her legs up to her chest and sat her chin on her knees. She sat there for about fifteen minutes before Elliot walked in to the living room. He went to the couch and sat down beside her.

"Are you okay, Liv?"

"Yeah, just wanting to rest, and forget about last night." She said readjusting her hands around her knees.

"It will take awhile, but I'm here to help you and I want to help you through this." Elliot said looking at her. She smiled at him. "Okay, but for now, I'm going to blow you away with my amazing culinary skills."

Olivia crooked an eyebrow at him, "You, cook?" she almost laughed, "Seriously, you can try to impress me, but it is not going to be easy, I am hard to impress." She got up and followed him to the kitchen.

"I am sure I can do it" She sat at the bar, while he continued to make dinner.

"Wow, you are truly amazing, El" Olivia said, he smiled through a mouthful of food. "I 

have never had lasagna this good before, I am extremely impressed.

He swallowed his mouthful, "I told you I could do it." She stuck her tongue out at him, than smiled.

They enjoyed a peaceful dinner, of Lasagna and wine, before sitting on the couch to work on cases they still had to work on. After working for three more hours and finishing off the bottle of wine from dinner. Elliot walked Olivia to her bedroom door, and said goodnight before going to bed himself.


	5. A late night snack

Olivia couldn't sleep, and at about two in the morning, walked out to the kitchen, to pull out the leftover lasagna and grab a good slice to munch on. She took that slice heated it up, and took it to the couch and started eating. After about twelve minutes, Elliot came down the stairs.

"I thought I heard something down here." She smiled and laid her plate on the coffee table, he smiled to himself.

"At least I know the lasagna is going to be eaten" She laughed filling the silent room with happiness.

"I can't help it, it was very good. I was going to go for a beer, but since you and I had that entire bottle of wine, I figured it wasn't necessary." He moved to her side and sat down.

"What's wrong? Can't sleep?" He asked, She shook her head, "It isn't the bed, is it?

"No, it's not the bed."

"Then what?" He looked at her waiting for her answer

"I don't think I am going to be able to sleep the same again, after last night. I am just afraid that someone will come and rape me again." She pulled her legs up to her chest again.

"Oh, Liv, as long as you're here, I will make sure nothing happens to you" He pulled her into another hug, and they sat there forever. As time went on, Elliot realized he was getting tired, he looked down to Olivia, who was still clinging to him, was sleeping. He smiled, and picked her up gently, and took her to her room. He laid her down and covered her up. When he did, he looked at her face and put 

a stray lock of hair behind her ear. He then rubbed her cheek, and turned to leave. She grabbed his hand and he turned back around. "Stay with me" was all she said.

Elliot never let go of her hand, while he made his way to the other side of the bed. He then sandwiched himself between the comforter and the top sheet, and wrapped his arms around Olivia, and rested her against him. They fell asleep with her in his arms.

Olivia woke up suddenly at 7:30 the next morning in the same position, she fell asleep in. She shook Elliot's arm, that was holding onto her torso. "Elliot, Elliot, come on wake up."

"No, Liv, I'm not awake." She smiled and turned around in his arms, he smiled back at her. "How'd you sleep?"

"Better, all thanks to you." She laid there against his chest, listening to the beating of his steady heart. "I haven't slept this well in ages"

Elliot smiled against her hair, "As much as I would love to stay in this position, we do have to go to work." She looked into his blue eyes, and hesitantly started to pull away from him. "Hey, not too fast"

"What is it Elliot?" he stared into her chocolate eyes, and hesitated on whether he should kiss her or not. "Nothing"

She saw him get up and walk across the room, to the door, and out of the room. She laid back down on the pillow with a huge sigh, and got up to get ready for work.


	6. Nightmares & Confessions

During the rest of the day, there was a lot of sexual tension between Elliot and Olivia. They were officially back on light field duty, so the only thing they did was go and interview Vanessa Starson's boyfriend Derek Page. The rest of the day, Captain requested they stay at the station, and do interview's and paperwork. They felt constricted, and stuck with Munch, while Fin and Lake, were out all day.

At the end of the day, Fin and lake came asking everyone if they wanted to go to McMullins for a beer, Munch, and Elliot went, but Olivia didn't want to go. Elliot gave her a copy of the apartment key, and left with the others.

Olivia went back to the apartment, and sat on the couch, doing case files until she fell asleep. Elliot walked in at eleven to see her shaking and having fits. "Liv…Liv, sweetie wake up."

"ELLIOT!!" she screamed loudly waking up. "OMG, Elliot" She pulled him into a tight hug.

"Liv, what is it? What has you so spooked?" Elliot held her as he moved to sit on the couch, he began to console her.

"That was the worst dream, I ever had."

"What was it about, Liv, tell me?"

"I was here alone doing case files, waiting on you, and then the doorbell rang and a uniform told me, that Bobby got to you somehow and killed you." She sobbed into his shoulder.

"Oh, Liv, nothing going to happen to me, I could never leave you." She looked at him in the eyes, and he took that as a good time to 

show his true feelings for her. "Liv, I need to talk to you."

She looked at him, and nodded, and he continued, "I want to always be here for you and take care of you, I want to be with you. I am so sorry that Bobby treated you so badly, and I want to be here to protect you those types of bastards that hurt you. Liv…I love you"

Olivia continued to look at him with tears in her eyes. "El, I would absolutely love for you to be there for me, you have no idea, how long I have been waiting for you to say that, I just wanted to wait until you were comfortable without Kathy. I didn't want to push you into something you weren't ready for. But I am so happy you said something, I love you so much Elliot." After listening to her, they looked at each other, tears in their eyes, and Elliot kissed her in a very passionate kiss. She moaned her satisfaction.

They broke for air, and Olivia smiled at Elliot, and he smiled back. "I love you El"

"I love you so much, Liv" he said caressing her cheek. "Let's go to bed" He took her hand, and led her upstairs to his room. She was already in her pajamas and Elliot quickly shrugged off his pants, shirt, and shoes. Clad only in his boxers, he got in to his bed, and pulled Olivia onto him, as she rested her head onto his chest. They laid next to each other, listening to the sound of each others breath, as they fell into an extremely peaceful sleep.


	7. A Break in the Case

Elliot and Olivia woke up at the alarm clock. He hit the snooze button, and put his arm back around Olivia. She smiled into his chest, and looked up at him. "Hi, Babe"

"Hello, sweetie" Elliot kissed her forehead lightly. "Want some breakfast before we go to work?" she nodded and she hugged Elliot before they got up and headed downstairs.

She sat at the bar, watching her Elliot scramble some eggs, and fry some bacon, and she couldn't help but smile. He saw her looking at him and laughed, "What?"

"Oh, Nothing, I'm just watching my boyfriend cook for me." She smiled again. He smiled at her and brought the plates over to the table. They ate while continually looking at each other, and smiling.

They got to work and made it through a normal day working on cases, and making sure that Munch, Finn, Lake, Cragen, and Novak, didn't realize they were together. Olivia really wanted to discuss that with Elliot before everyone else knew.

"I'm going to take a break," she announced to the entire squad. She stole a look at Elliot, and walked up to the crib. She opened her locker, and put her gun and badge on the top shelf. Olivia layed down on the bed, and sighed heavily, wanting to rest for a couple minutes.

Elliot came up the stairs and put his things in his locker, and sat in front of his sleeping Olivia's body. He smiled at her and moved a stray lock of hair behind her ear. She felt his hand brush her skin and she shivered at the touch, but smiled and opened her eyes. "Hi"

"Hey, babe, tired?" she nodded, he caressed her cheek.

"We are going to get caught, El" Olivia said nervous.

"I want to be able to show my affections toward you, publicly, I love you Olivia, I don't want to hide that anymore. I've only been with you officially for a day but I am ready for every one to know that you are my one and only love."

"Oh, Elliot, Yes." She kissed him passionately. "I love you, so much, Elliot, I feel the exact same way." She kissed him again, "I am ready to tell everyone" They smiled at each other and she layed back down, and he held her hand as she fell asleep. After she fell asleep, he walked back down to the squad room.

Elliot and the rest of the Squad started to discuss the Starson case. "Her parents were out of town, she was killed before their flight landed at 6:30 so they couldn't do it" Munch started.

"Her boyfriend Derek said that he dropped her off at her house at midnight and the maid agreed saying she never went to bed unless Vanessa was at home." Fin added.

"So do we have anything?" Cragan said looking at his detectives, hoping for some break in the case.

Detective Lake came into the Squad room, "Got it!" he announced loudly. He held up a security tape and popped it in to the VCR.

"What is it?" Cragan asked

"Security Tape from the 24 hour store on Washington next to Central Park at 2:45 am," He pointed to the tape, "this is Vanessa in the clothes she died in, and this guy was with her," he held up a picture from an ATM camera, "until they walked into the park. He had to see her die."

"Or kill her himself." Munch said loudly.

Cragan nodded, "Fin, Lake, take the tape and picture to tech services, find out who he is, Elliot, get Olivia and go to the 24-hour store and talk to whoever saw her that night." Elliot nodded and went back upstairs to get Olivia.

"Liv, sweetie, time to get up." She nodded and looked at him

"What are we doing?" she said getting up and walking to her locker and opening it.

"We have to go to the 24 hour store on Washington and ask some questions." She looked back at him confused, "I'll fill you in on the way


	8. Bobby's Apology

Olivia and Elliot walked into the 24-hour store and up to the front desk, flashing their badges. "I'm Detective Stabler, and this is Detective Benson, New York Special Victims. Do you know who was working here between 2:30 and 3:00am two nights ago?"

"I was, I remember it being extremely dull, that night." The Indian woman behind the counter started, "The only people that came in were…"

"These two?" Olivia pulled out the picture, and showed it to her.

"Yeah, he comes in here all the time, and I was surprised to see her with him"

"Why is that?" Olivia continued, Elliot's phone rang and he walked off to answer it.

"He comes in and buys the same thing, a pack of gum and a bottle of water, he has a pretty bad gum fetish, since he buys one everyday. It was shocking to see him in here buying a six pack."

"Do you know his name?"

"He usually buys on credit card, I think I have slips from that night." She started rifling through pieces of paper, as Elliot came up behind her.

"Cragan wants us back." He said lightly.

"Here it is." She made a copy and gave Elliot the original, they said thanks and walked out.

Olivia into the squadroom, and tacked the credit card slip to the board. "The mystery 

date on the tape, was John Paris, he has been friends with the Starsons for years."

"Fin, Lake, go pick him up, bring him here interrogate him." Fin and lake nodded at Cragan and left. Olivia and Elliot sat down at their desks to start finishing their paperwork.

After an hour Fin and Lake had brought John Paris in, and when he saw the pictures, of his friend Vanessa Starson raped and beaten, he confessed in less than 20 minutes, to be the fastest confession in their history at SVU.

Everyone was extremely happy that it was the weekend. Lake went home to his wife, Fin and Munch went out for drinks, Cragan went home, and then Elliot and Olivia were the last ones to leave.

"Ready to go?" he came up behind her, and put his arms around her torso, and pulled her into him. She leaned back into him, and put her arms on his.

"Yeah, I'm ready to go." She turned around in his arms, and he caught her lips as she moved, and kissed her hard. After about a minute, they pulled apart for air and put his forehead on hers, and stood there in the comfort and security in each others arms.

A uniform came in, "Detective Benson?" She turned around in Elliot's arms and faced him. "Yes?"

"Someone at Attica, asked to have this sent to you," he handed her the envelope, and walked off.

Keeping a good hold on Olivia, she leaned back again, and read the letter.

Livia,

I know I am here for ten years, but I want to just say, I am really sorry for doing this to you, and I wish you could find it in your heart to forgive me. You know this is not like me, and I have no idea of what came over me. If I could take it back I would. Again I am sorry.

Sincerely, Bobby Stubblefield.

"Can you believe this guy?" Olivia said wading it up and throwing it in the garbage

"Liv, I can't believe he had the nerve, to even rape you." They looked into each others eyes, and she grabbed his cheek and kissed him hard.

"I love you, so much, Elliot"

"I love you too, Liv."


	9. 1 yr, 3 mths later: A Proposal

1 year, 3 months after Olivia's rape

Elliot and Olivia lay in tangles, after a wonderful night together.

They went out to a dinner, at Olivia's favorite restaurant, and then walked around until they were oddly enough at the 16 precinct where they work, as partners in Manhattan Special Victims Unit for nearly nine years. She was very curious as to why they were back at work, when tonight was just a night for themselves. He said he needed to grab something before they continued their night. She accompanied him up to the squad room. Their fellow detectives, Fin Tutuola, John Munch, and Chester Lake, and their Captain, Donald Cragen looked at them, as they walked in, extremely confused.

"I gave you the night off, what are you doing here?"

Olivia was the one to answer, by shrugging her shoulders. Elliot went to his desk, and pulled something out. He then asked his fellow detectives to come around him and Olivia. He sat Olivia in her desk chair, and kneeled in front of her. She gasped and started to tear up.

"Olivia, I wanted to do this here because we met here, became friends here, and been through everything here, Olivia, I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life, with you not only as your friend…"she covered her mouth with her hands, and started to cry some more as Elliot continued, "or your partner, but as your husband. Liv, will you marry me?"

"Elliot…Yes, I'll marry you." He picked her up, and spun her around, as her fellow detectives clapped for them, and Fin and Munch looked at each and said, "Finally!"

Olivia woke up, in Elliot's arms, and smiled against his chest. Hoping that it wasn't a dream, she looked at her hand, and saw the diamond ring on her finger. It made her smile brightly again, knowing it was definitely not a dream. She was so happy, but she knew they had to go to work, in a couple hours. She laid there in his arms until she felt Elliot move from waking up.

She looked up at his beautiful blue eyes, and smiled, "Hi"

"Hi, baby" he said kissing her forehead. "How are you this morning?"

"You have no idea, how happy I am at this moment. You have made me the happiest woman alive right now." She smiled into the kiss she planted right on his lips.

"And I am the happiest man in the world, because of you." Elliot took her hand and kissed it softly.

They took the next two hours, to shower, eat breakfast, change, and leave, for the squad. Arriving at the squad, together, they began to start their work. Although they were now engaged, they swore that nothing would get in the way, of doing their jobs. Those that were engaged or married were never supposed to be partners, due to the fact that it would interfere with their job performances, But Cragen put in special request to keep his two best detectives together.

They had only sat down when Fin, Lake, and Munch, came in clapping and whistling. Elliot saw Olivia blush 20 different shades of red. He smiled at her.

Munch took his seat as his desk, while saying, "Took you guys long enough" Elliot looked at Olivia then both of them looked at Munch.

"Shut up Munch!" they yelled together.


	10. Piper McGee

They got to work, and it was going like a normal day. No calls had come in for three days so they were just finishing paperwork on backlogged files. Olivia left the files on her desk and started on her computer. The clacking of the keys, breaking the silence that stung the air.

"I know you guys have been enjoying these three days of just paperwork, but…" Cragen started

Elliot finished, "You have another case for us?"

"Yes, and I need someone on it now."

"It's ours" Olivia stood up and snatched it from the Captain, Elliot smiled, and Olivia looked at him. "What? I just want to get away from them." She pointed at the other detectives.

"Well, when you put it that way," he grabbed his coat and they walked out of the unit, with everyone smiling after them.

Elliot and Olivia, got out of the car on 78th street and walked down the alley toward the crime scene. They saw Warner, the medical examiner, shake her head, as she stood up and took notes. "What have we got Warner."

She turned to them, "Sixteen year old, raped, beaten, and her vagina was slit from leg to leg." Olivia's eyes widened.

"Oh my God, who did she piss off?" She bent down to look at the girl under the sheet. Lifting the sheet, she felt a weird urge to throw up, but found a way to hold it. Putting the sheet back down, she stood up and looked toward the tech officer. "ID?"

He nodded and gave Olivia the wallet. "Piper McGee, she lives in Queens. A check card, a few bucks, and a school id."

Elliot walked over, "What school?"

"St. Anne's Catholic Academy." They looked at each other in thought. "What is it?"

"I think Kathleen might know her," Kathleen being his second eldest daughter. Olivia nodded and put the Wallet back into the evidence bag.

"I found something," Warner showed them a tattoo on her shoulder. Elliot and Olivia nodded and started to walk off, "Oh, Congratulations"

Olivia looked back and thanked her, and went to catch up with Elliot, "Hey, Wait up." He turned toward her, "What's up?"

"That girl was the same age as Kathleen," he started to tear up and Olivia pulled him into a hug.

"It wasn't her, sweetie" She pulled from him to look into his eyes, "Why don't we have them over this weekend?"

"Really? You wouldn't mind?" She shook her head.

"We could tell them our good news," she smiled and he smiled back. He nodded and kissed her before they left for the squad.


	11. Best Friend & Boyfriend

Olivia stood in front of the screens studying them, the victims photos, her school ID, and all the details flashed on the screen. "Olivia?"

She turned to see Kathleen coming through the door. "Hey, sweetie. How are you?"

"Good, Where's Dad? He asked me if I could come in?"

"He's in the restroom." Kathleen looked beyond Olivia, and saw the photo of Piper on the board.

"Oh my God, Piper." Elliot came in and saw Olivia next to Kathleen as she collapsed from shock. Elliot rushed to her side and he and Olivia helped her into Elliot's chair.

"What happened?" he asked Olivia

"She saw the picture of Piper and fainted." Olivia got a cold wet paper towel, and put it on Kathleen's head.

Kathleen soon woke up, and hugged her dad as she cried. "Baby, what is it?"

"Piper McGee, she's my best friend" he let her cry, and Olivia simply put her hand over her mouth. She put her other hand over Elliot's in consolation.

"I was going to meet up with her a couple days ago, when she didn't meet me, I was upset, and thought she was standing me up." Olivia put a hand on Kathleen's, letting her continue. "She then called me, and said that she had to cancel, one of her friends needed her."

"Did she tell you who this friend was?" Olivia asked lightly.

"No, she didn't tell me anything." Kathleen shook her head.

"Alright, that's ok." Elliot looked at her, and she nodded leaving and letting Father and Daughter console each other. Olivia joined Cragen in his office side of the two-way mirror. "That's upsetting for her. Her best friend dying." Cragan nodded and looked back through the window.

Olivia and Elliot took down everything Kathleen knew about Piper and her family. Piper's boyfriends, Friends, and any other detail that might help in their investigations. After about an hour, Elliot walked Kathleen out and sent her home. Olivia grabbed hers and Elliot's coats and met him downstairs to go and talk to Piper's parents.

The front door to a single family home in Queens, opened to reveal an elderly lady. "Yes?"

"I'm Detective Benson and this is my partner Detective Stabler, We are with Manhattan Special Victims, can we come in?" The lady nodded and led them to the sitting room, where her husband joined her. "There is no easy way for me to say this to you, Mr. and Mrs. McGee, but we found your daughter this morning." Mrs. McGee gasped lightly, "She was raped and murdered, I am so sorry." Mrs. McGee buried her face in her husbands side and her husband looked at the detectives sitting across from them.

"Do you know who did this?" he asked

"No, we don't but that's why we are here," Elliot answered for Olivia, "I know this is hard, but to find your daughters killer, we need to ask you a few questions." The husband nodded to let him continue, "Has your daughter changed in the past six months?"

"Changed how?" he asked politely.

"Clothes, school work, friends, attitude?"

"No"

"Ok, any friends that you didn't approve of, that you felt had a bad influence on her?" Olivia asked lightly

"Her boyfriend, we hated him, but we didn't say anything, because she loved him."

"Do you have a name?"

"Jared Hawes." Elliot nodded then Olivia looked at the parents and stood.

"Thank you for your time and again I am so sorry for your loss."

"Jared Hawes, 20, he has a small rap sheet, for assault. Neighbor called police and when his mother answered, she had a black eye, and he admitted to it and got 5 years probation." Olivia said when she tacked up his photo to the board. "He works at Shriller Construction in Brooklyn."

Cragan looked at his detectives, and nodded. Olivia leaned into Elliot's embrace and Munch, Lake, and Fin, all gathered around. "Ok, well it's 7:30, let's go home, we will pick back up tomorrow, alright?" it wasn't a question but 

everyone began to nod and pack up to go home.

Olivia packed quickly and waited for Elliot. They left hand in hand.


	12. Recon

Elliot decided to call Kathy, his ex-wife, to have the kids come over for the weekend, she hesitated at first, but then again she always hesitated when anything included Olivia. After the phone call, Elliot came up behind Olivia and put his arms around her stomach, "Hi"

"Hi, are they coming?" she turned around in his arms and watched him nod.

"They'll be here, on Friday." She kissed him gently, and laid her head on his chest. "I can't wait to tell them, I hope they accept me."

"Hey, look at me," she looked up into his baby blues, "They will love you, Do you know what Kathleen said to me when I walked her out?" she shook her head. "She told me that, she really likes you, and felt very safe when we talked to her, and loved that you were by her side the entire time."

Olivia smiled with tears in her eyes, "I love Kathleen, she's an amazing girl."

The next day, Olivia and Elliot went to Jared's apartment while Fin and Lake went to the construction site he worked at.

"Where's the boss?" Lake asked one of the guys working on a steel pole, he simply pointed to the small trailer on the edge of the lot. "Thanks"

Knock. A burly man walked out, "What?"

Lake and Fin held up their badges, "I'm Detective Lake, this is Detective Tutuola, we need to ask you a couple questions about Jared Hawes."

He held open the door to let them in, "Oh, that son of a bitch" They all sat down.

"Why do you say that?"

"He's a flaky construction man, He's never on time, comes and goes when he wants to, I'm about ready to fire him"

"Is he here today?" Fin asked

"No, haven't seen him for three days, he's beginning to tick me off."

Lake pulled out a notebook, "Do you know if this is his current address?"

"No, he gave me a PO Box." Lake took out a pen and put it to the pad, ready to take it down. "It's Post Office Box 6654, Manhattan."

"Alright thanks"

Jared wasn't at the apartment, that we found."Olivia said when they all gathered in the bullpen for briefing. She walked toward Elliot and he put an arm around her waist.

"His boss at the construction site, said that he never gave him an address that it was just a PO Box in Manhattan." Fin said porting the Box number on the board.

Cragan came in, "Bad News," The detectives turned to look at him. "We have another body, same MO, same location."

"Damnit," Olivia yelled and grabbed her coat and followed Elliot out the door.

The new body was none other than that of Jared Hawes, Piper McGee's boyfriend. When Olivia and Elliot came upon the threshold of the 

body in the alley, CSU, Forensics, and ME Warner, were already there.

When Warner saw them walk up to her, she stood to give them her preliminary report. "He has been beaten terribly, someone wanted this poor bastard to suffer. Three blows to the head, is what killed him. He was then castrated."

Olivia grimaced, "Oh my God." She moved to the wall across from the victim that blocked him from view. Then felt real sick, and puked. Elliot came up and grabbed her shoulders, to hold her steady.

"C'Mon, baby, I'm going to stick you in the car, okay?" she nodded and allowed herself to be lead to the car. Once she sat, Elliot kissed her hand gently, "I'll be back."


	13. Telling the kids

Olivia sat down in her chair behind her desk, to try to get rid of her headache while Elliot talked to the rest about Jared's crime scene. "He put up a fight. Warner found skin under the tiny amount of fingernails he had. So she's running DNA for us." Elliot started.

"Anyone find the guy's pecker?" Fin asked trying to lighten the mood.

"No, he probably took it as a trophy." Olivia chimed in.

"That's some trophy" Lake said trying to shake the image out of his head.

"That's sick, Lake" Olivia said with a disgusted look on her face. Elliot put a hand on her shoulder, and squeezed it gently. She looked at her watch, and noticed it said five o' clock. "Oh, El, you need to get the kids." He nodded and looked at his watch, kissed Olivia before walking out the door.

"So when is the big day?" Lake asked Olivia after Elliot left. She looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Ches, we have only been engaged for a few days, we haven't even told his kids yet," she started, "When we tell the kids, We will start planning, ok?"

"Okay, I was just wondering."

Elliot picked his kids, Lizzie, Dickie, and Kathleen, from his old house in Queens. Maureen, his eldest said she would meet them at his apartment, since she was at college at Hudson. When they got to the apartment, they all stashed their bags in the extra room before being asked to come down to the table for a meeting.

"I want to talk to you guys about Me and Olivia." He started, breathing deeply, before going on.

"You asked her didn't you?" Maureen asked. Elliot completely forgot that he had told Maureen, a little over three weeks ago, to get her opinion. Maureen, was ecstatic, that her father would get her opinion, before asking, and she happily gave him her blessing. Elliot took her hand and smiled. "Oh my God, you did. Daddy, what did she say?"

"Maureen…She said yes." Maureen jumped up and hugged her father. The other three kids had weird looks on their faces, not knowing a clue what they were talking about. Kathleen, suddenly realized what they were talking about, having recalled the ring she saw on Olivia's hand when she gave a statement the day before. "Dad, Congratulations" she got up and hugged her father with a big smile on her face. "She's a perfect choice."

"What's going on?" Dickie yelled, pulling the attention back to him and his twin sister Lizzie.

"I'm sorry, guys." He moved from his two older daughters, and went to the space between, his twins. "Ok, guys, I asked Olivia to marry me, and she said yes. Olivia and I are going to be husband and wife."

The twins looked at each other and grabbed their fathers neck at once, screaming happy screams. "Yes, Daddy's getting married, Daddy's getting married." They repeated themselves over and over again. Maureen and Kathleen came to the other sides of their dad and had a big group hug.

After about a minute, Elliot pryed himself from his four kids and looked down at 

them, "Okay, let's get dinner started before Olivia comes home." They all followed him into the kitchen to start dinner, while they did, they were talking about wedding details, and dates, and the fact that Olivia was going to be their stepmother.

Olivia walked through the front door, "Hello?" Suddenly four kids came toward her and nearly toppled her. They all hugged her, and Olivia looked up to see Elliot in the kitchen smiling, brightly. "I'm guessing they took it well,"

He came up to her, "They loved the fact that we are getting married," the kids let go of her to let their father, come up and hug her. "I love you, welcome home." He kissed her gently. The kids behind them, suddenly broke out in applause. Elliot and Olivia, laughed which caused them to break the kiss. "Dinner's ready"

"Good I'm starving." She followed the kids, into the kitchen, and they all sat down to eat the dinner Elliot and the kids had made. After dinner, they all sat in the living room, and Olivia changed the subject from the kids to the wedding. She pulled from Elliot next to her, and looked to Maureen, Kathleen, and Elizabeth. "I would like all three of you to be in the wedding, with me."

"Yes," they all said at once, and pummeled Olivia again, as they sat there in a group hug. They broke. She looked to Maureen. "Maureen," she paused, "I would like to ask if you would be my Maid of Honor."

Maureen took Olivia's hand, and briefly looked to her father, who was smiling, then looked back to Olivia, "Olivia, I would be 

honored." Olivia pulled her into a hug, and hugged her for a good long time.

Elliot then looked at Dickie, "My man, I want you in it as well."

"Sure, Dad, I'd love to be in it." Elliot shook his son's hand, and held it for a minute. Then looked at all his kids.

"Alright guys, lets go to bed." They all left Olivia and their father on the couch, and he looked to his future bride in front of him. "I love you."

"I love you El." She kissed him, "I do have a question, who's else do you want on your side of the wedding?"

"I was thinking of asking Munch, and Fin, and then having Don be my best man." Olivia smiled and nodded.

"Let's go to bed." She stood and took his hand following her to their bedroom.


	14. Hostage Situation

The shrill ring of Olivia's phone, woke her from her slumber, and she peeled herself from Elliot's chest and answered it.

"Benson…what?...I'll be right there…right" she clicked her phone closed, and got up pulling her clothes on.

"Olivia" Elliot said lightly, she holstered her weapon, and leaned over pecking a kiss on his lips.

"Don't forget, I'm on call this weekend, you called off, I didn't, I got to go, ok?"

"Yeah, just be careful, ok?"

"Yeah, Love you." She kissed him again then grabbed her coat and left. What she didn't tell Elliot, was that she was going to a hostage situation at their station. Piper's father had everyone at gunpoint.

She reached the station and pulled the bulletproof vest out of her trunk and went to Cragan hiding behind the SWAT van on the opposite side of the street.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Mr. McGee is in there and so is Munch, Lake, and Fin. We have heard six shots, we don't know what is going on."

"I hope they are alright."

"Yeah, me too." Don wiped his forehead, and they all ducked when they heard another shot. "I'm getting tired of this, SWAT move in."

SWAT moved in and Olivia and Cragan followed them. They found Fin, Munch and Lake, in an interrogation room, so they walked into the gallery, and noticed Fin holding his knee, trying to put pressure on the spot where he was shot. Munch was in the corner, trying to give Lake CPR. "Oh my God." Olivia stated, bringing her hand up to her mouth.

"SWAT, move in." The SWAT moved in and took out the Father in one swift motion. They called for ambulances.

She called Elliot, to let him know what is going on, and to tell them that she was safe. "Stabler" he answered.

"Hey, it's me."

"Hey, what's up?"

"Just wanted to let you know that there was a hostage situation at the squad, I'm fine, but Lake is in ICU, and Fin is also at the hospital." She could hear him sit up.

"Your sure your all right?"

"Yeah, baby, I'm fine, I just wanted to let you know. I'm on my way home."

"Ok, I love you."

"I love you"

Since they both hung up, Elliot was sitting on the couch, waiting on his Olivia to get home. He was extremely worried. She came through the door, and he pulled her into a big bear hug, but when he pulled he noticed tears in her eyes. "What is it?"

She walked to the couch, and he came up and sat beside her. "Where are the kids?"

"Maureen took them out, what is it?"

She turned to him and looked straight in to his eyes, and choked, "Chester…didn't make it." Tears started to flow and he pulled her into him and they both let out a river of tears for their fallen detective. "The funeral is on Tuesday."

"Do we have to go?"

She nodded, "The captain asked us to wear, full dress uniform."

"Ok,"


	15. Fallen Hero

Tuesday rolled around, and it was a poor, somber day. They had taken the kids back to Kathys, apologizing profusely to them saying that they had to be with friends right now. They understood and didn't complain. They got Monday and Tuesday off, but Olivia, Elliot, and Munch just couldn't stay away. They went to the station to try and get something done, but they couldn't get anything done. They all decided to leave and visit Fin in the hospital.

"Hey guys," Fin said, moving to sit up.

"Hey," Olivia moved to the chair next to Fin's bed, and Elliot stood behind her and Munch, went to his other side. "How are you feeling?"

"It hurts, like Munch being a pain in the ass" Olivia and Elliot smiled, while Munch tried to interject.

"I'm not that much of a pain in the ass." Fin looked at him like he was crazy.

"Yes, you are," all three of them said at once.

"Where's Lake?" Fin asked

"You didn't here?" Olivia asked lightly.

"No, what's going on?"

"Fin…Chester didn't make it, he died Saturday morning." Fin looked as shocked as ever, and on the verge of tears, something you didn't see from Fin.

"Oh my God." Fin declared finally. "When's the funeral?"

"Tomorrow, full dress and honors." Olivia informed him lightly.

The Ceremony took place at the National Cemetary on the outskirts of New York City. Everyone that knew him, from the places he has worked, were all in dress uniforms, and he got full military honors. While the service was held, all the police men had to stand at full attention.

Fin came in full uniform but he had to sit in a wheelchair. Olivia and Elliot stood to his left and Cragan and Munch stood to his right.

Olivia felt tears beginning to fall and wanted to hold Elliot but had to be at attention till the end of the ceremony. Elliot saw her sob lightly. He wanted to grab her and hold her but his training in police ethics told him not too.

As soon as the last word came out for the ceremony, there was three shots that signaled the end of the ceremony. As soon as that happened, Elliot pulled Olivia into his embrace. They stood in each other's embrace, and looked at the other three. Cragan started to talk first.

"Fin, you and Munch are back to being partners, so that means Elliot, and Olivia, will take cases, until you get better." Fin nodded, and everyone broke up to go home. They stood there for a minute to watch their fellow detective go underground. Fin wheeled his wheelchair to the side of Chester's wife. She had tears flowing down her eyes. The strong Fin Tutuola, they all knew, stood to his dead partner's wife and hugged her. Olivia held Elliot as the scene in front of her took place.

Olivia sat in her pj's on the couch looking at a file, but was not really reading it, 

just making it look like she was. She was still thinking about Lake. He was a great friend to everyone, especially her, when Cooper killed herself in front of her face. Lake was there, as a support until Elliot got there to take over as her support.

Olivia had been seriously scarred that night and Elliot had spent the night in her apartment so she could get some sleep. She couldn't sleep so they came to drink half of a dusty old bottle of Tequila, she had stowed away. They fell drunk, and caught themselves in each others arms on her couch the next morning.

Elliot soon came downstairs in their apartment, and saw his fiancé curled up on the couch and went to her side and knealt down beside her. "Sweetie, are you alright?" she rocked her head toward him, and nodded lightly.

"I just really miss Chester, he was a good friend." She took Elliot's hand and squeezed it gently. He raised himself and kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, he was. Ready to go to bed?" he asked standing up.

She took his hand and followed him up the stairs to their room. They laid in the safety of each others arms, to comfort each other in this terrible time.


	16. Wedding Plans

They walked into the bullpen, the next morning, and saw Chester's empty desk. They pushed it out of their minds and got to work. Olivia began writing the report on the previous case.

Piper McGee was found, in the located on 78th street, Medical Examiner reported she was raped beaten, and that her vagina was slit from leg to leg. Det. Stabler and myself then went to parents house to give news of childs death, they informed us of the boyfriend that was four years older than child. Kathleen Stabler came into the station informing us of being Best Friends with the victim, then gave us all the information we could use. Det. Stabler and myself proceeded to the supposed residence of Jared Hawes, the boyfriend, to reveal he was not home. Det. Tutuola, and Det. Lake, went to business to reveal Jared Hawes had PO Box located in Manhattan. The next day, Jared Hawes was discovered in the same alley as Piper McGee. The Medical Examiner concluded Jared killed Piper, and was killed by someone else. The next day Det. Benson was called to a hostage situation by Captain Cragan, involving Det. Odafin Tutuola, Det. John Munch, and Det. Chester Lake. Upon entering the station, we noticed Mr. McGee, Piper's father, had shot Det. Tutuola was shot in the kneecap, and Det. Munch was attempting CPR on Det. Lake, who was shot in the chest. SWAT team took Mr. McGee out and it was ascertained that he had killed Jared Hawes. Mr. McGee was killed. Case Closed.

She finished and put it in the file before leaning back and sighing loudly. Elliot looked at her and they smiled at each other, and went back to work. Olivia got up and got a small cup of coffee, and sat down, sipping it lightly, It's soft flavor, quenching her pallet. She had six more cups before the night was over.

Olivia and Elliot decided to spend the night in their apartment, by themselves. Olivia made dinner, for them both, and they ate it in comfortable silence. Olivia had a question she had been dying to ask Elliot, but wanted to wait for the right moment. Lake had asked her when her wedding was, and she told him that she didn't know, She decided that she wanted the wedding sooner than later.

Elliot sat on the couch, and Olivia sat in his embrace. After about an hour, she figured it was finally time to ask him. She turned around to face him, "Elliot, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, baby, what is it?" He took her hand and held it.

"I want to know how you feel if we had the wedding sooner than we planned on?"

"What do you mean?"

"After what happened to Chester," she breathed, "I just don't want to wait any longer, I don't want to lose something good, before I get something better."

"I think I know where your getting at and I agree with you."

"You sure?" Elliot nodded at her and kissed her quickly.

"How about next week? Elliot asked lightly

"Really?" she asked, happy tears free flowing.

"Absolutely." Elliot wiped her tears lovingly, kissing the spots where they used to be. Olivia hugged him tight not wanting to let him go. They fell asleep knowing that in a week they would be husband and wife.


	17. Telling the TeamPerfect Dress

They got to work and before sitting down, they both went to talk to Cragan hand in hand. Closing the door, Cragan looked at them, and put down his file. "Yes?"

"We would like to ask you a few questions?" they asked as Olivia sat down and Elliot put his hands on her shoulders. Cragan nodded letting them continue.

"We are having the wedding next Friday," Cragan let his jaw drop, but Olivia continued "and we need that whole weekend off."

"Ok," he said shaking away the confusion.

Elliot continued, "I need you to be my best man." Cragan stood and shook his hand.

"What are you going to do about tuxes and dresses?"

Olivia answered this, "All three of Elliot's girls have their dresses ready, and all you, Elliot, Munch and Fin, will wear dress blue uniforms, and Dickie will wear a suit he had for last Easter. All we have to do is get me a dress, and Casey and myself are going to do that tonight." Cragan nodded and congratulated them again. He walked over to the door and called in Munch and Fin.

They walked in and Cragan sat down looking to Elliot allowing him the floor, "John, Fin, Olivia and I have decided that we can't wait for the wedding, so its next Friday," Their mouths dropped simultaneously then turned to smiles as Elliot continued, "I'd like you both to be on my side of the wedding."

"Hell, yeah" they both jumped up and congratulated their fellow detectives, "Wait?" Munch started, "What do we do about tuxes?"

"Dress Blues." They nodded and went back to the congratulating.

Casey walked in at around six that afternoon and Olivia jumped up to hug her. She put her files away, and turned in time to end up in Elliot's arms. Casey turned away to give them a second alone.

"Hey, be safe, and get something good."

"You know I will." She kissed him lightly, "I love you."

"I love you too, see you tonight." He let her go and she grabbed her coat and purse and followed a smiling Casey out of the station.

They walked in to a bridal shop and she stood there in awe. Casey turned to her and saw tears welling up in her eyes. She went to her and hugged her lightly.

"I'm getting married." Olivia said, Casey pulled her out of her hug and looked at her.

"You're getting married." She repeated for emphasis. They both jumped up and down for joy.

For the next four hours they searched that shop like tomorrow had no end. Through the lace and ribbons, and chiffon, the tulle, the white. Olivia suddenly felt on cloud nine. Some of the dresses were just darn ugly and she snickered t herself when she saw them. Then 

she came onto one that was simply perfect. It was very simple but very elegant. White, with a lace overlay, the overlay was decked out in light blue flowers. It was lovely. After staring at it for more than 10 minutes she went to try it on.

Casey let out a light gasp when Olivia walked out of the room with it on. Olivia absolutely loved it, and was extremely lucky that they found it in her size. She stood there a moment and stared.

"This is it, Casey, this is the dress I want." She paid for it and they left. Olivia gently handed her dress to Casey since they both had to walk in different directions and she wouldn't let Elliot see it.

"Thank you, Casey."

"Anytime Sweetie, see you tomorrow." They hugged and departed.


	18. Liv's Preparation

"Elliot?" she called, into a seemingly dark apartment.

"The bedroom," he called back. She put her purse and coat on the couch and walked to the bedroom seeing Elliot walk back from the closet in nothing but his pants. He dropped the shirt he was holding and went to Olivia and put his arms around her waist, pulling her close. "Did you get it?"

"Yes, and no you can't see it, that's why Casey is holding it till then," he gave her a puppy face, and she just smiled back, "No, trust me, when you see it, you'll be pleased." His face burst into a big smile and kissed the tip of her nose. "We're getting married."

"We're getting married Olivia, We're getting married."She kissed him full and loving on the lips, for a very passionate kiss. He returned and pulled her closer.

The week went by quickly, and everyone was in a state of happiness, helping Elliot and Olivia for their big day. Casey called for flowers and cake. The guys made sure the place was set and Olivia and Elliot made sure they called all that they wanted to be at the wedding. They had a bridal shower and their apartment. After the shower, everyone went home and Olivia went to Casey's apartment, and Elliot stayed at their apartment.

Friday rolled around and Olivia woke up in Casey's spare bedroom and stretched looking down. Covering her bed were over a thousand red rose petals, and a breakfast tray with scrambled eggs, toast, orange juice, and her favorite jelly. She smiled to herself and grabbed a handful of rose petals to her face, and smelled them. She laughed and pulled the tray of food 

next to her. She wasn't really hungry but ate it all knowing she'd need it anyway.

She walked to the window, and looked out at the Manhattan skyline. The bright sunshine shone down on the people with no cloud in sight. It was a perfect day. Knock

"Come in" she turned toward the door and saw Casey walk in, a smile brightening her face.

"Hi, Mrs. Stabler." She said with a snicker in her voice. "How's the bride?"

"I'm so ready to be Mrs. Stabler,"she said with a smile, and hugged Casey in a hurry.

"Well, lets not keep you waiting, lets get you ready" they laughed as Casey took her hand and threw her into the chair, to do her makeup and hair.

Casey handed her a mirror, and Olivia couldn't believe her eyes when she saw her reflection. Casey did a fantastic job, of making her look gorgeous, her short bob, was straight and glittery, and her face was outlined by makeup, but she made it so perfect, that it looked so natural. Olivia turned to Casey and hugged her lightly.

Grabbing their dresses, and purses, they went down the stairs to catch a cab to the park.

They made it Washington Square Park, and saw the tents that they were to use to change into. Olivia looked beyond the main ceremony area, and saw the guys tent. Outside the tent, Munch was shaking Elliot's hand and he was smiling brightly. They were in dress uniform, and he looked pretty sexy. Casey took her hand and pulled her into the tent, where 

Maureen, Kathleen, and Elizabeth, were already waiting.

Casey went to change, while Maureen went with Olivia, to help her change, Elizabeth, and Kathleen, went to make sure the flowers were all there.

Olivia walked and got a resounding awe, from the girls in the tent. "You look gorgeous, Liv." Maureen went up to her soon to be stepmom and hugged her.

"Don't make me cry, Casey won't have enough time to redo my makeup." Casey nodded and put a hand on her back, and led her to where her tiara lay.

"Can I come in?" She turned to see Cragan's head

"Yes, Don, come on in." He came up and took her hands, and kissed her cheek.

"You look great."

"How's Elliot?" Olivia asked curious.

"He's anxious." He smiled at her.

"Tell El, I love him." She said as he left.

"I will, good luck Liv."


	19. El's preparation

Elliot woke up without his Livia, next to him for the first time in nearly a year, it felt strange, but he knew he could deal with strange, knowing Olivia would never part from him again. He got up and showered and pulled out his dress uniform. He thought it was a little weird to wear his uniform for his wedding, but it was a good substitute, because he knew there 

was no way they would have found a tux in the week they had to prepare.

The last time he got married, it was in a suit in a catholic church. It was a quickie marriage, due to the fact that Kathy was pregnant. All in all he knew he only got married for the kid. He did love her yes, but there were times he would just wonder. Kathy always got jealous of Olivia, and told him that she would be the factor in what would tear their marriage apart. She wasn't. It was the fact that he was not in love with her anymore.

Reminiscing, Elliot pulled out the shaving cream and razor, and called in Dickie that had been asleep on the couch. He wanted to spend time with his man before he went back to his moms for the weekend. "Dad?"

"Yeah, buddy?"

"I'm glad your getting married to Olivia." Elliot looked down at his son and smiled a bright smile.

"Thank you son, That means a lot to me. I love you, buddy."

"I love you Daddy." He hugged Elliot and walked out the bathroom door.

Elliot walked out in his uniform hand in hand with his son who was in a smashing black suit. They made it to the car. They made their way to Washington Square Park.

When they got there, they got out of the car at the park, and walked to the guys tent. He walked up and saw Munch and shook his hand. "Congratulations, man"

"Thanks." He let go of his hand and looked beyond the ceremony site and saw Olivia follow Casey into their tent with a huge smile on her face.

Olivia and the girls stood in the tent ready to go. They heard the music, and Elizabeth started. Maureen turned to her, before leaving, "I can't wait till you're my stepmother." She turned to walk out.


	20. A Long Time Coming

Olivia smiled and heard the music change for her. She stepped out and received a collective awe from the small crowd in the corner of the park. Walking down she glanced toward Elliot, and they locked eyes. They smiled, stifling small laughs. She reached him and turned to face him as the preacher started.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here, to join these two, Olivia Benson, and Elliot Stabler in holy matrimony. If there is anyone here, who believes that these two should not be joined, please speak now or forever hold your peace." Everyone remained silent, and Elliot grinned at Olivia who grinned back. "Alright, Olivia and Elliot have written their own vows, and wish to recite them now. Elliot, you first."

"Olivia, Liv," Elliot caressed her hand, "Ever since the day, you became my partner, I always knew there was something between us. I loved you from the moment you walked through that door, you filled that hole in my heart that burned in me for years. I promise here and now to be there with you by your side until the day we die."

"Olivia, go ahead." The priest nodded to her and she nodded back, turning to face Elliot.

"El, I came from a difficult childhood, and I believed that being a cop, I could make that better, and it did because it brought me to you. I thought you were too good to be true, and I really felt that I didn't deserve you but you have made my life so much better. I Love you and promise to keep loving you for a long time to come." They saw tears welling up in each others eyes, as the ceremony continued.

"Here before God, Olivia and Elliot have sworn their vows to each other. Elliot, do you 

take Olivia Benson to be your wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health due death do you part." The longing in her eyes, and he didn't hesitate to answer. "I do"

"Olivia, do you take Elliot Stabler, to be your husband to have and to hold, in sickness and in health until death do you part" she didn't hesitate either, "I do"

"By the power vested in me by the Catholic Church of New York City, I now pronounce you Man and Wife. You may kiss the bride." Elliot bent down and kissed Olivia full on the lips for the first time as his wife. They began to laugh and broke turning to face their audience that was clapping. "I present to you Elliot and Olivia Stabler.


	21. 2 yrs later: The letter

2 years after wedding of Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson

Elliot and Olivia were working on cases at their desks looking at one another. They were partners and had been for almost 11 years. But they were also married. They still worked in the field as partners because their Captain, said they worked so well together as partners.

"Elliot, Olivia, get in here, I got another one for you." They looked at him, curiously, then followed him into his office. Olivia took the only seat in front of his desk, so Elliot stood behind her with his arms crossed

Captain Cragen started, "We just received this letter, I was going to send it to CSU, but I thought you should see it first." He handed it to Olivia, and Elliot bent down to look over her shoulder.

In pieces of magazines, and newspaper, it read, 'Elliot Stabler, How dare you take Olivia away from me, She's mine, Your going to pay!' Elliot gently put a hand on her shoulder giving her reassurance.

"Oh, El" her voice raspy.

"I want you two, to exercise complete caution. I don't want to lose two of my best detectives." They nodded and left.

Elliot went back to his desk, but his wife Olivia walked up to crib, he realized something wasn't right, so he followed her up the stairs. He reached the door to the crib, and opened the door boldly. Olivia laid on her side with her back against him. He could also see she had started crying, due to the fact that her ribs shuddering every time she sobbed.

"Liv?" he rushed to her other side and sat down next to her. "Oh, Liv, we'll be ok," he said wiping a tear away. She sat up and hugged him and he proudly gathered her up in his arms. "I love you and nothing can take me away from you."

Her tears stopped flowing and she wiped them off, smiled and kissed sweetly, "I love you so much, and don't you ever leave me, ok?"

"Never, I will never leave you," Elliot said to her, hugging her again. "C'mon, let's go back downstairs."

"Ladies first," he smiled as she raced him out the door.

"Goodnight, Captain," Olivia yelled she and Elliot finally left.

"Night, and be careful."

It was a pretty slow car ride home. Olivia was looking out the window in a thinking mode. He gently put his hand on hers, "What's wrong, Sweetie?"

"Oh, I was just thinking about the letter."

He squeezed her hand, "We are going to be okay."

"I hope so, I couldn't live without you." He took her hand and kissed it beautifully. "I need to tell you something."

"What is it, babe?"

"I'm…" She couldn't finish due to the fact someone jack knifing their car.


	22. Too Early

The next day Fin and Munch walked into the squad room twelve minutes late and were expecting reprimand from Cragen, instead he came out in a flurry adding stuff to a board including Olivia's and Elliot's photos with the letter below.

"Captain?" Munch asked confused.

"Olivia and Elliot were in an accident last night," Cragen said aloud, his voice on the verge on fear.

"What!?" Fin pretty much yelled.

"Someone jackknifed their car through a red light, Olivia's missing and Elliot is in the hospital."

"This has to be our first priority," Munch declared, he sat down and put his head his hands and looked literally on the verge of tears.

"It is, as of now, everything else is secondary, we have to find Olivia. Elliot will not talk to anybody but me. He wants her back. Find her." Munch and Fin began their work to find their fellow detective. They looked up on the board, and the pictures include the car, Elliot's injuries, and Elliot's and Olivia's drivers license photos.

Olivia woke up lightly and looked around the room, she was chained to a bed, in just her underwear. She tried to turn her head but something was restraining her.

She was trying to get a feel for her surroundings and her fingers just went to her ring finger, and her wedding and engagement 

rings were gone. She then remembered, that she didn't get a chance to tell Elliot about the baby. Olivia was pregnant, and she really hoped that nothing had happened to it, during the crash. Not only was she being held captive, she was worried about the baby, her rings are gone, and Elliot was no where to be found.

Suddenly a door at the top of the stairs opened and a man came down to her.

"LET ME GO!" she screamed with all her might.

"No, I'm not done, completing my task," he said making sure his face wasn't visible.

" What task?" she asked worried.

"The all important task of killing the one who took you away from me, the task of killing the one you love."

"Elliot?" she said barely above a whisper, "why?"

"Because he stole you from me," he yelled. When he did, he moved into the light, so that it revealed who was holding her capture.

"Bobby!" she said loudly, "How did you get out? We put you away for ten years?"

"I got out on good jail time, four years and I was out."

"Where is Elliot?"

"After my associate hit your car, we took you here, we left him there to die," Olivia gasped, "Hopefully, he was found I'd love to get another chance to kill him." He left the room with her crying Elliot's name.


	23. Find Her!

Cragen walked up to Elliot's room, looked at the guards posted at his hospital room and walked in.

Elliot sat up and acknowledged his approach. "Olivia?" he asked.

Cragen shook his head, "Not yet. We checked all the people recently released from jail and crossed it with Olivia Benson and Olivia Stabler. Two matches came under Olivia Benson but none under Olivia Stabler. Bobby Stubblefield."

Elliot's eyes went wide and he did everything but bust a blood vessel in his head, "We put him away for ten years, how did he get out in four?"

"He got a good prison record."

"He did this, I know it."

"Ok, we will look into it," Cragen said picking up his coat, "get better, we will find her." And he left, hearing Elliot curse loudly.

Munch and Fin worked over the next six hours trying to find Bobby Stubblefield. "I found him, " Munch said quickly.

"What…Where?" Cragen asked

"His sister his leasing his apartment for him, so it was in her name and not his, that's how we didn't notice it before, he lives two apartment buildings down from the Stabler apartment." Much said posting the building picture on the board.

"Go" he ordered his detectives.

With Fin and Munch in bulletproof vests, the swat and them, went to Bobby's front door. "NYPD, Open up." Fin yelled. When he didn't open the door, Fin nodded, toward the swat member who opened the door.

"NYPD, NYPD"

"Clear," they went room to room, to try and find Olivia. "Munch! Get in here"

Munch went to Fin's voice and saw red writing on the wall. "Is that blood?" Munch asked

"Yeah" Fin said looking at the words which read, Elliot and Olivia with a big circle and line through it. "Get Forensics and CSU in here, now"

"The blood is mix of Elliot's and Olivia's, he probably took blood from both of them before he took Olivia." M.E. Warner, came into the squad telling them as they were still looking for a break, to find Olivia. "Olivia was in that apartment before he moved her"

"How do you know?" Munch asked.

"She used the bathroom, I took a sample out of the toilet. It was hers, and you better find her fast, before he does something, to it."

"What are you talking about?" Cragen asked

"Olivia is pregnant" Warner proclaimed, "and it's hard to tell if she knows, or not"

The detectives looked at each in shock, and worked even harder to try and find Olivia. "Are you going to tell Elliot?" Fin asked Cragen.

He paused for a moment, then shook his head, "No, I'll let Olivia do that, we are going to find her." He said walking back to his office, "Find her, everyone back to work."


	24. Finding Olivia

Olivia, sat to the corner of the bed, still chained down, and continued to cry for her beloved Elliot. She wanted so much to know he was okay, she wanted so much to hold him. Elliot was her one and true love and she knew for a fact that she couldn't live without him. She desperately hoped that he was still alive because she didn't want their future child to grow up without a father because she did, and it was not what she wanted.

She continued to sob even after Bobby made his way back down the stairs to talk to her. "Stop crying, Livia."

"Why can't I cry? I don't know if my husband is alive Bobby" she sniffled a sob.

"Baby, I'm here." He said looking at her. He leaned down toward her face and puckered up to kiss and she spit hard in his face. After the spit hit his face, he reared back and slapped her hard. She yelped in pain, and watched as he stormed up the stairs. "You're going to pay" he said before slamming the door shut.

Munch and Fin went to all the places, that Bobby's family owned. They had been at five different places, belonging to his parents and were now going to try his sister's storage facility on the docks. "We don't find her, he's going to hate us." Fin declared as they sped toward the docks.

"I know and I would hate to be on the receiving end of his wrath, we've seen him at his worse," Munch added.

"I really hope that we find them soon," Fin rubbed his temple. "We're here.

They got out of the car, and rushed toward the designated unit.

Olivia looked up when she heard sirens, and thanked God that someone had found her. She listened intently waiting to hear either munch's, Fin's or her husband's voice come through the door.

"NYPD" Fin yelled. Then he heard something familiar. "Wait, everyone shut up."

"Fin! I'm down here"

"Liv," he opened the floor and saw her on the mattress on the floor, in the basement. "Liv" He ran to her aid and started uncuffing her.

"Elliot?" she asked Fin needing an answer. "Is he alive?"

"Yes, he's waiting for you"

"Thank God"

Munch walked over with her clothes, and while she quickly threw on her clothes, he held out his hand and there laid her two rings. "I thought I lost these, thank you, Munch" she slid on to their rightful place and looked at Fin. "Take me to my husband." He nodded and loaded up the cars, to take her to Bellevue.


	25. pregnant!

She ran through the halls of Bellevue with Fin on her heels, they had not caught Bobby yet, and Olivia and Elliot still needed 

constant supervision. She reached the nurses station, and flashed her badge, "I'm looking for my husband, Elliot Stabler."

"Yes, room 210 down this hall,"

"Thank you" she said and took off running. She reached 210 and opened the door, "Elliot!"

"Olivia!" She sat on the edge of his bed and pulled him into a bruising hug. "I thought I lost you"

"I thought I lost you, El" she said looking into his eyes. "I thought you were dead"

"Did he hurt you?" He asked concerned.

"No, black eye, slapping, that was the extent of it, but I might need an ultrasound" She said hoping she could get her point across.

"Why would you need that?"

"Before we were hit by the car, I wanted to tell you something, do you remember?" he nodded and she took his hand into hers, "Elliot…I'm pregnant."

"Really?" he said, smiling bigger than he had ever smiled before. "Your pregnant?"

She nodded, "Yeah" she watched as his face drop, "Elliot?"

"Are you sure you're ok? Is there anything wrong with the baby? How far along are you?" He continued to ask questions but all Olivia did was smile.

" Elliot…Elliot, one question at a time." She kissed his hand. "I am eight weeks pregnant, I want to get the ultrasound because of the accident, he never touched my stomach. I just wanted to tell you sometime when we 

were happy and in our apartment not in a hospital, I had hoped you would be happy, because I am."

"Liv, of course I am happy, I just want to make sure your okay."

"Well, I am and I want to share this with you, when do you get out?"

"Tomorrow afternoon"

"Do you want me to wait until tomorrow to get the ultrasound? I really don't want to leave you." Elliot smiled

"No, I don't think I can wait." She nodded and went to the phone. "Hi…Dr. Michaels?...Can you come up to room 210…I need an ultrasound, and I want it in Elliot's room…Ok, see you in 30 minutes."

"Dr. Michaels?"

"Yeah, my OBGYN doesn't usually work on the weekends." She smiled as she cracked a joke.

"Ha ha ha." Elliot teased Olivia, and she laid on him until the doctor came in to take her ultrasound.

Elliot and Olivia laid on the same hospital bed, and looked at the ultrasound together, while laughing and kissing like an normal married couple would do. They had the ultrasound done, and Dr. Michaels said that their future child was in completely perfect health. So they decided to just lay there together.


	26. The Tension

Someone knocked on the door and a guard entered, "Cragen is here"

"Let him in" Elliot said

Cragen walked in and sat his coat down on the chair, "I'm glad to see you alive Olivia" she smiled and handed him the ultrasound. He studied it and smiled. "Congratulations"

She took it back and smiled, "Thank you."

"I'm not going to be here long, I just want to let you know, that Fin and Munch got a tip from one of the nurses that smoked out back, saying they saw a suspicious man behind the dumpster out back," Olivia sat up next to Elliot, with a worried look on her face, but held his hand tightly. "Fin and Munch caught him, he's in jail, Novak's put life on the table and he won't take it."

"Is he really expecting something better?" She said softly. Cragen shrugged and smiled at his two best detectives as they looked at each other. Elliot noticed him smiling.

"Why, captain, is that a smile?"

"Yes, it is smart ass. I'm just glad you guys finally ended up happy, together." He said, heading toward the door, "I don't think I could have dealt with anymore of the sexual tension between you two."

Olivia and Elliot picked up two rolls of soft gauze lying on the table next to Elliot, and threw them at him, laughing. Once the door shut, they looked at each other, and kissed passionately. "He's right." Elliot said breathing heavily.

"About what?" she looked into his gorgeous blue eyes.

"I don't think I could have dealt with the tension, if I didn't tell you I loved you when I did." Elliot kissed her forehead lightly, "and I am so glad I did."

"Me too," she put her hand on her abdomen. "I have a family, I have a place to belong. I have you"

"And you will always have me." They laid back down on the bed and fell asleep together. She never left his side until Elliot was discharged the next afternoon. The doctor's wouldn't dare tell Olivia, she had to leave after hours, for fear of her.


	27. AllAmerican Girl

Six months flew by, and Olivia was ordered to go on leave not just by Cragan but by her husband also, he didn't want anything to happen to either his wife or his unborn child. Unfortunatly Olivia was at home most of the time by herself, because Elliot still had to work. Sometimes he would come home for lunch, but still had to leave again, after that.

Whenever he got home, they would discuss cases, or how incompetent his new partner was, over dinner. They fell into a steady rhythm getting ready for their child to enter the world.

While Elliot was at work, she fixed the nursery with the clothes, crib, diapers, rocking chair. Two days before her due date, Olivia had the room just the way she wanted. She made dinner and had it ready by the time Elliot came through the door. They ate dinner and sat in the nursery for an hour as he marveled her work. Olivia yawned and they went to bed.

At around two in the morning, Olivia yelped in pain, and sat up suddenly. Elliot looked at her and realized that it was time for the baby to 

come. He gathered her up and took their time to the car.

They made it to the nearest hospital, and into the room with little time to spare. Elliot was fitted with a gown and he went to Olivia's side. She had tears running down her face and he wiped them away while simultaneously clutching her hand.

Eight hours went by and Elliot was clutching his baby girl, while Olivia slept. It was a tough pregnancy and an even tougher birth for her. Olivia was extremely tired and had to sleep. Elliot began to sing to his baby girl.

_And now, he's wrapped her around her finger_

_She's the center of his whole world_

_And his heart belongs to that sweet, _

_Little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect, _

_All American Girl._

Elliot left the window, and sat in the chair next to Olivia's bed, with their child in arms he looked up to see Olivia looking at him smiling. "Hi, baby"

"Liv, would you like to hold our daughter?" she looked at him and smiled, then nodded. They raised the head of her be and Elliot carefully transferred the sleeping girl to Olivia. He leaned over his wife as she held their daughter.

"Did we name her yet?" Elliot simply shook his head.

"I was waiting for you."

"Well definitely last name Stabler."

"Well, yes of course," he smiled, and kissed her forehead.

"I always liked Emma"

"That's beautiful, just like the both of you."

"Emma Marie Stabler."

"I love it." Elliot kissed his wife gently and they watched Emma sleep in her arms. "I love you Livia"

"I love you Elliot."


End file.
